1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting apparatus, and more particularly, to a lighting apparatus for use with a refrigerated display cabinet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lights installed in a refrigerated display cabinet are used for illuminating merchandise, so that the products stored therein are well displayed and then sold to customers. Generally, the lights are installed underneath the front end of a cabinet shelf plate portion. In this case, the customers can have a clear view of the products illuminated. Today, lights for use with refrigerated display cabinets are mostly fluorescent lamps, which radiate light in 360 degrees, and as many experimental results show, fluorescent lamps have a power consumption of about 40 W and a luminous efficiency between 40% and 65%. Such results indicate that rather than being effectively transmitted to the products requiring illumination, much of the light is being shaded during the process. This means that much of the energy is wasted. Besides, much of the light energy is dissipated even though light rays are reflected back.
Furthermore, fluorescent lamps installed in refrigerated display cabinets have other drawbacks: they are generally more difficult to activate, provide poor color rendering, have poor luminous efficiency under low temperature, and pose a risk of mercury poisoning. Refrigerated display cabinets are generally used for storing food, which may be subject to mercury poisoning when fluorescent lamps are installed within.
In addition, product price tags are often placed at the front end of a cabinet shelf plate, too. Trouble may thus arise with arranging the positions of price tags and lights. Generally, price tags are placed or clamped at the front end of shelf plate, while lights are fixed to the rear of the price tags. As a result, it may cause inconveniences for maintenance work.